


Connection

by porcelainsimplicity, Scarlett_Phoenix



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/pseuds/Scarlett_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik find a new way of connecting with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of our crazy ideas. Feedback is welcomed!

Charles was setting up the chess board when he heard the office door open. He didn't bother looking up, just nodded towards where the scotch was. "Perfect timing, Erik. You can get our drinks while I finish this."

Erik closed the door behind him, walking over to the table near Charles to fix them up a glass. He then sat in the chair in front of Charles, watching him finish setting up. "I wouldn't mind a game or two."

"Well, we shall do that then," Charles said, looking up at him and smiling when Erik held out his glass. "Long day of training today. But I think the kids are coming along well."

“They are," Erik said, taking a sip of his scotch. "And what about yours?"

"My what?" Charles asked, turning his attention to the chess board. "You start, I think."

"Your training," Erik said as he made his first move with a flick of his finger. "You need to train, too. Not just the kids and I."

"Training? I don't need to train, Erik. I've been using my mind my entire life. I know what I can do with it." Charles debated the board for a moment before moving a piece. "My ability doesn't need the training that the others do."

"No you don't. Do you even know what you're capable of besides what you already know?" Erik asked, moving another piece.

Charles paused, taking a long sip from his drink. "I guess I've never thought about it. When I need to do something, it just works."

Erik leaned back in his chair. "Anything? With no struggle at all?"

"No struggle at all," Charles said, taking another sip. "What are you trying to suggest?"

"That you could always use me to try something you haven't thought of doing before," Erik suggested, taking a long sip from his glass. "Painful or pleasurable," he added quickly.

Charles downed the rest of his glass and reached for the bottle. "Like what, Erik? I'd need a suggestion if it's supposed to be something I've never thought of before."

"I don't know," Erik said, finishing off his glass. "Have you ever tried anything like what we witnessed Emma Frost doing to that man back in Russia?"

Charles could feel his cheeks flush and immediately reached for his refilled glass. "No comment."

"Really?" Erik asked, surprised. "When was this?"

Charles downed his glass then reached to refill it again. "Like I said, no comment."

"So you have tried everything then," Erik stated, refilling his glass and glancing at the chess board. "And it's still your move."

Charles reached out and moved a piece, not really caring about strategy. "Well, there is one thing I've never tried. Never found the right person for it, really."

Erik took a large sip of his drink and made a careless move, eyeing Charles. "And what would that be?"

"I don't really know how to explain it," Charles said, moving another random piece. "It's, um, it's something to do during sex. You bring your mind together with the person you're with. It's really hard to explain."

"And you want to try this thing with me?" Erik asked, smiling as he made another reckless move.

Charles abandoned the game altogether as he looked up at Erik. "I've thought about it," he said honestly, "but you've asked me to stay out of your head, and I don't want to cross that boundary."

"You already know just about everything about me," Erik said, sitting back in his chair. "I wouldn't mind something like this, especially if it will let me know what is going through your mind during sex. All you had to do was ask."

Charles swallowed hard. "You'll really let me try this? Because our minds are going to be entwined, Erik. Every thought, every feeling is going to be shared with each other."

Erik finished off his glass and set it down on the table. "I understand, Charles. I trust you. If I didn't want to go along with this you would know. This could be fun."

"Well, okay then," Charles said, absentmindedly moving a chess piece. "When?"

Erik laughed softly, officially noticing the game wasn't going anywhere. "I think the question is when do you want do this," he said while moving another piece.

"Now?" Charles suggested, setting his glass down and standing up. "We should do this somewhere more private."

"Your room?" Erik asked, standing up, walking over to Charles. "Or we could lock the door and be here. The kids should be in bed by now or getting ready to be."

Charles let Erik pull him close and accepted his kiss willingly. "As good as here sounds, I think I would prefer to do this in a bed."

"Then after you," Erik said, releasing Charles and gesturing to the door.

Charles walked out of the office and motioned for Erik to follow him, and after a few moments, they were at the door to Charles's room. He opened the door and went inside, leaving Erik to close the door behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around, smiling nervously. "Am I allowed to admit I'm a little scared? I don't want to fuck this up."

Erik stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Charles. "You're fine," he smiled. "If it helps, I am a little too, but I trust you completely."

Charles pulled Erik into a kiss. "I'm going to have to concentrate on this until I get the connection set up, so you're going to have to take the lead here."

"Okay," Erik breathed out, kissing Charles hard and rough. Breaking the kiss for a brief second, Erik took off his turtleneck and threw it on the floor. Their lips met again as he started to unbutton Charles's shirt, slipping it off his body as he trailed kisses along Charles's jaw and neck. He gave them just enough time to catch their breath before he kissed Charles long and hard, backing them towards the bed. "Is this too fast for you?"

Charles just nodded, his mind delving into Erik's, setting up link after link to establish a two way connection. If this worked the way he thought it would, they should be able to not only hear each other's thoughts, but also feel what the other was feeling. He smiled into Erik's kiss as he began to hear bits and pieces of Erik's thoughts. _...gorgeous...need...Charles...fuck Charles..._

Charles sent a wave of arousal through the connection, grinning when Erik groaned and broke the kiss. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," Erik panted, kissing Charles with more need. _It works?_ Erik sent out, hoping Charles received it. 

_Of course it works,_ Charles thought as Erik pushed him onto the bed. _You ready for this?_

_Yes. Are you?_ Erik asked as he slowly undid their pants.

Charles sent another wave of arousal through the connection, and then Erik was hovering over him, staring at him with wild eyes. _No more talking,_ he thought. _Let's just feel._

Erik nodded and shuddered as he felt Charles's arousal mix with his own, unable to tell where his started and Charles's ended. It was unlike anything he had felt before, and he didn't want it to end. He captured Charles's lips with his own, hands roaming over his body. He trailed down his neck, sucking and biting, feeling Charles's every reaction as they jerked their hips together.

Charles was in heaven. He was lost in a world that was his and Erik's, only his and Erik's, and there was absolutely nothing in the world that could make him tear himself away from this. This had been a very, very good idea to try. 

Erik's mouth traveled further south, and Charles could feel their hearts beating in time, their breaths coming together, and god, he was so ready for this. He lifted his head slightly when Erik nipped at the skin above his navel, then dropped his head back to the bed. _Fuck, Erik,_ he thought automatically, _don't drag this out. There will be time for that later._

_Whatever you want,_ Erik thought darkly, his hands sliding down Charles's pants.

\---------------------------------------------------

Charles walked into the kitchen the next morning, and every single one of the kids turned away from him, trying to hide their giggles. He walked over to the kettle that he knew Raven had set out for him and as he poured himself the water for his cup of tea, he took a quick look down the front of his clothes, unable to find anything that would have caused such a reaction.

He walked over to the table, taking up his seat and reaching for a newspaper. It was growing more obvious by the second that the kids had been talking about him when he walked into the kitchen, and though he wanted to venture into one of their minds to find out what, he resisted. It couldn't have been anything that important.

"Good morning," Erik said to everyone as he entered the kitchen. He fixed himself up a cup of coffee and noticed Charles seemed off. _What's wrong?_ Erik asked, taking his seat at the end of the table, sipping his coffee.

_I'm not entirely sure,_ Charles answered back before the newspaper was grabbed out of his hands.

"So Charles," Raven began, stopping to giggle a little more with Sean. "What was it that made you so happy last night that you decided to project it to the entire house?

Charles felt his heart drop into his stomach as the kids burst out laughing again. "I'm sorry, I did what?" he asked, making Raven shake her head.

"Oh come on. You of all people know when you're projecting something," Raven said. "So out with it, Professor. That was a serious amount of happiness you made us all feel."

Charles looked down the table at Erik as he picked up his cup of tea. _Help!_

"Charles finally won after losing tremendously this last week," Erik began, taking another sip of his coffee. "How he did it, I'm not sure and I'm not too happy about it." Erik slid his chair back and stood up before adding, "and all of your giggles is just another reminder of my defeat so I will be having my coffee elsewhere if anyone needs me." _You're welcome. And you know where to find me,_ Erik told Charles as he walked away.

Raven turned to Charles and stared at him for a moment. "That was because of a stupid chess game?"

"You do know how seriously I take chess, Raven," Charles said, pushing his chair back and standing up. "I'm going to join Erik. Feel free to continue laughing at my expense. I'll make sure the projection never happens again."

Charles picked up his cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen. _Erik, next time remind me to put up some mental blocks around us to keep that from happening again._


End file.
